Musa
Musa ' is the guardian Fairy of Music, and a student at Alfea College For Fairies. Personality and Traits She loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she compromises by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they don't admit they like each other until the end ofSeason 2, when they start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the fifteenth episode of the first season. In Season 3, Musa admits that she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Musa then takes a break from Riven in Season 4, and shows some feelings for Jason Queen, a music producer, but then is asked to sing at his wedding and reconciles again with Riven. Series Background Musa is from the planet Melody, where she once lived. Her mother died when she was very young. She loves her father, but they do not always get along well. Although her mother had an amazing voice and her father was a pianist, after her mother's death, her dad refused music, and even threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. In the Day of the Rose, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mom died when she was very little. Since the fourth episode, The Black-Mud Swamp, there had been immediate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face. Musa is chased by the witches and when she runs into Riven, she asks for help, but he rejects her. The Winx come to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Musa became close friends with Aisha, since Musa thinks they have things in common, like they both feel like outsiders sometimes, and the fact that both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told him about her, and if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx Club , it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared interviews her about the simulator. Musa was asked to hold a concert at Red Fountain but her father went against it, saying it would be her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mom passed away. At the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, Musa was able to save her father. In the end, her father agrees to let her pursue her music career. At Cloud Tower where they got paired with their worst match she paired with Stella. She bonded with Tune, the Pixie of Manners, which seems kind of odd in itself. She is the 3rd to gain her Charmix after she decides to trust Riven alone with Darcy (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's fortress, she said to Riven (more or less): "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favor - I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". While in Realix, Riven throws himself in front of Darkar's attack to protect Musa, he flies backwards and Musa cradles his head in her lap. Near the end of the battle, it almost looks like Musa kissed him. Then in the end at the celebration, Aisha and Musa are dancing together. Aisha grabs Musa to where Riven was and started spinning while pulling Riven into Musa's arms. After a look at each other Riven and Musa are shown dancing together. |-|Season 3= During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Musa learned from Ms. Faragonda about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. Also with Aisha, she went to go get a haircut and made her hair longer which changed part of her transformation. During this season, the Trix threatened and attacked her friend, PrincessGalatea , shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Musa refused to leave Galatea to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Galatea's wings. During a mission to Andros, when Tecna earns her Enchantix and ends up trapped in the Omega Dimension, a devastated Musa runs towards the closed portal and starts banging on the ground in anguish over the loss of Tecna, her best friend. Musa and the Winx Club also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the lesson, Musa and Riven fight over likely problems about his bike, which causes her to consider breaking up with him. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Musa was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Musa a choice to be together forever with her mother (who had died when she was very young), or abandon her and obtain the the Water Stars. Although Musa loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for just one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe to which her mother was proud ultimately obtaining the last Water Stars. |-|Season 4= Along with the other Winx girls, Musa traveled to Earth to help them search for the last Fairy on Earth, who was revealed to be a girl named Roxy. When the Love and Pet shop was open, Musa is in charge of making the pets sing and dance although not with words. While on Earth, during a concert night at the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of a record manager named Jason. Jason offered Musa a chance to record her first song "Heart of Stone", but Riven's usual jealousy drives a bigger wedge than usual when he feels Jason is getting too close to her. Also Musa had a pet name Pepe. He is a cute little bear who loves to dance sing and party all the time and also eats too much. Musa and Riven argued about jealousy and made her almost broke up with him. Soon Jason gave Musa an invitation to his wedding for her to sing. Soon during season 4, when Diana made Gardeniainto a jungle and kidnapped the Specialists, Musa cried because the due of Riven's dissapearance and had feelings for him. Then at the final episode of season 4, they probaly got back together. |-|Season 5= In the fifth season, Musa along with the other Winx, start their quest to earn the power of Sirenix. To help them on their quest through the oceans, they earn Sirenix Boxeswhich gives the Winx the power of Harmonix. In "Secret of the Ruby Reef", when she, Aisha and Stella visit Melody, Tritannus tries to turn Aisha into a monster, but turns Musa into the monster instead after she jumps in front of Aisha to save her. When Musa as a monster meets Sonna, the Gatekeeper of the Oceans of Melody, she turns Musa back into her normal form by bonding with her. |-|Premiere Special= Musa first appears in the dorm when she arrives, the gang later go off to Magix to get something to eat, but when they do Bloom is talking to her mum (Knut appears and then Bloom follows him). So the Winx then go help her but the Trix are already attacking her so they transform, Musa stop Knut using her Sonic Blast spell, but are to weak against the Trix, so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Later, while the girls decided names for their group, Musa declined one of Stella's suggestions saying that it wasn't cool and accepted the name proposed by Bloom. Musa is then talking to Griselda and Ms Faragonda, who are saying they will take their magical powers until they return from their trip. Musa and the Winx later find out the Trix are at Alfea and will be their to take the Dragon Flame, so the have to fight a monster the Trix conjoured, and later when Ms Faragonda arrives and then stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them to Cloud Tower, Ms Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Musa has short appearances; first when Musa is seen walking with the Winx, while Bloom explains to them about her dream and Tecna analyzes it. Later, Musa stays in Alfea to spend the spring break but tells the Bloom, Flora and Tecna to enjoy it. After the vacations, Musa is seen again reunited with the other girls, while Bloom explains them that she was adopted and has a lot of questions, the fairy of music along with the other Winx make a promise to help her get the answers. When Bloom went missing, Musa searches for her friend in the forest using her Ultra Sonic Wave spell. After the events in the forest, Musa is in her room with Tecna, playing the flute until Stella, Flora and Bloom come in suddenly, because the latter wants to go to the Red Fountain exhibition even if she does not have an invitation. The red headed girl explains to her friends that she needs to talk to Sky face to face, so the girls help her enter by distracting the Red Fountain, so Bloom can see Sky during the parade and finally Musa appears listening to music, while Bloom leaves Alfea. |-|The Battle for Magix= Musa appears first, with the other Winx comforting Bloom. Then, when she approaches Faragonda with the other Winx, and warns her about a portal opening, from which Stella, Brandon, Ms.Griffin and her students come out. Not long after, Musa encourages Flora to restore Mirta's human appearance. During the decisive battle, in which one of the towers of Alfea is destroyed, Musa gets angry and shouts at the Trix that she had enough of them, she transforms along with the other Winx and helps in the battle in Alfea with the others fairies and specialists. Musa along with the other girls are happy when they see Bloom again with her powers restored. Musa and the Winx face Darcy and Stormy, she attacks them with a Sonic Explosion, inside a twister she joins forces with the other girls and makes a convergence, which manages to defeat them. At the end of the special, Musa appears celebrating with her friends. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa appears, along with the Winx and the specialists, listening to Stella. Then when they see a girl, Aisha, come out of the trees and faint, Musa and the others help her. Musa consoles Aisha, after she wakes up and tells the Winx her story. Later Musa happily received Stella, Bloom and Aisha, when they returned from their mission with the Pixies. Musa formed a bond with Tune. Later, Musa is in Faragonda's office, with the other girls and they are glad that Aisha stays in Alfea. During a breakfast, like all the girls, Musa receives a flower and comments that it is the best day of all, then she assists the Winx with the renovation of Red Fountain. Later, she assisted the Winx and specialists on a mission to rescue Bloom and defeat Darkar. At the end of the special, Musa is seen with Riven during the party posing for a photo. |-|Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Musa accompanies the other Winx and the Specialists on a mission to find the biological parents of Bloom and restore the planet Domino. Upon graduation, she receives the title of guardian fairy and before leaving Alfea, Musa tells Stella, with some humor, that her duties will not be so difficult. During the search, Musa appease Roc, a bird who was protecting the secret library on Domino, by singing a song. Also, she stops a fight between Sky and Riven, who was spelled by Mandragora, which causes the latter to regain his composure. |-|Magical Adventure= Musa and the Winx Club (minus Bloom) attend to the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. They fight of the Trix when they transform the fairies into toads.Musa and the Winx Club also cheer up Bloom when Sky broke of their engagement.Musa also fights of the Trix and Ancestral Witches with the Winx and the specialists. Appearance :''Main article: List of Musa's Outfits :Main article: Musa's Fairy Forms Civilian Musa is a girl with blackish blue hair, Purple eyes, and often dresses to fit? her rocker personality. Her parents and her all appear Asian. Her daily outfit in Season 1 consists of a red one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her outfit from Season 2 and 3, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4, she changes to a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. In season 5 She switches to a lavendar tank top and a magenta sleeveless jacket/waistcoat and she wear a blue capri/legging with black/pink boots.Her hair is in a high ponytail similar to icy's but in a circle bun and the rest of it goes down Musa's hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change since season one. In season one, she had them tied in two short pigtails. At the beginning of season three, she undergoes a spell in which it lengthens her hair to her waist but still tied in pigtails. By season four, she wears it down, with her bangs to the side, occasionally tying it in ponytails reminiscent of Stella's hair in her first transformation. Magical Abilities :Main article: List of Musa's spells Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has as an ability known as "Sonnar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and things to crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Curiosities *'''Favourite Food: Spicy food *'Favourite Colors:' Yellow, red, purple *'Favourite Hobby:' Playing music & singing *'Favourite Pet:' Goldfish *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Riven, mysterious and a bit of a rebel *'Best Friend:' Tecna and Riven *'Favourite Movies:' Comedies, videoclips, and musicals *'Loves:' Learning to play new instruments, performing on the stage in front of a crowd *'Hates:' Arguing with Riven *'Favourite Music:' Hip-hop, R&B, jazz, rock, classical, pop... you name it *'Favourite Shoes:' Sneakers *'Favourite Subject:' Musical Creation *'Favourite Spell:' Sonic Waves Trivia *Musa's appearance was apparently inspired by the actress Lucy Liu, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *Musa's name may come from the Italian word "musa" which means "muse" (inspiration), derived from the Muses of Greek Mythology. *Musa means "arabic form of Moses" in Arabic. *Musa's name could also come from the short form of the word Musica, meaning Music, itself derived from the Greek word "mousike", meaning "Art of the Muses". (The Muses are nine goddesses of Greek Mythology who inspire the creation of literature and arts, and who were considered as being the source of the knowledge that is contained in poetic lyrics and myths). *In the Welsh dub of Winx Club Musa's name was changed to Martha. This is because the name Musa sounded too much like the Welsh word Mws which means stale or stinking. *The hairband from Stella's Harmonix from is similar to the hat worn by Andrina, one of the sisters of Ariel in the 1989 Disney film "The Little Mermaid", both of them have blond hair, and the ribbons making up her Harmonix sandals as well as her Sirenix thighs are of the same color as Andrina's mermaid tail. Bloom also bears a certain resemblance to Ariel, whi'l' Musa's Harmonix looks like Alana. Ironically, Tritannus's name may have been partly been inspired by King Triton, the father of Andrina, Ariel, and Alana, as both Tritannus and King Triton use a trident and they have similar sounding names. *Musa is one of the four Fairies that has not traveled to her own realm to receive their Enchantix, though she earned it by saving the Princess of her own Realm who was then at Alfea. *During the planning stages, Musa originally had short green hair and wielded a flute. She appears to have slightly bigger eyes in her original drawings. Comparing type planning stages and the current drawing of Musa, she has changed the most. *Musa has had the most appearance overhauls in the whole series. First her scrapped prototype design, then moved on to her short black pigtails. Then she had them lengthened. Finally, she forgoes the pigtails altogether, wearing her hair like Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha. *Musa's 4Kids voice actress is Lisa Ortiz. *Musa is from the Harmonic Realm and is its lost princess in the 4Kids version. *Musa and Flora are the only Winx Club members who are not princesses. *She has one of the most girly voices of the group, though she is the most tomboyish. *It is unknown if Musa has changed, because in the first season she was shown to be tomboyish, but in the last season she is wearing skirts and has become softer, unlike her old tomboyish self. *In the 4Kids dub, her birthday is May 10 Category:Characters